Twilight Revisited
by witchyvamp
Summary: AU Bella is a vampire on the run. She arrives at Forks, trying to escape her past. There, she meets Edward. Is that a start to her new future... All the characters are owned by the Twilight writer Stephenie Meyer.
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE:

My name is Ariana. I have a secret: I am a vampire. I'm not one of your regular vampires. I am one of the ancients, the sister of Aro, Caius and Marcus who call themselves the Volturi these days. We are treated as the royal family of vampires, ruling in the city of Volterra and keeping the vampires of the world in check. The role of the Volturi is important to keep the secret of our existence. We all know what will happen if the mortals knew of our existence. The world will be in chaos. Nobody wants that.

This all is supposed to be a very big deal, but I was bored of this royal life. I mean, who wants to be shut up into the towers of a castle everyday? In fact, very few people in the Volturi guards even know about my existence. My overprotective brothers had kept me a secret, all for my "own" protection. One day, it all became too much for me to handle and I escaped that heavily guarded prison. To be honest, it was the most exciting experience of my centuries old life.

It's been three hundred years, give or take, since my escape from Volterra and I have enjoyed every second of it. Although the risk of being discovered is always there, but that makes my life all the more thrilling. To let you in on another secret, I have a special talent. I can manipulate anyone's mind. Its been quite a useful talent in altering the spies' minds who've managed to find me and throwing Aro off my track. My talent also acts as a shield against all the other vampires' mind affecting abilities. Aro always knew how special my talent was and I wonder if this was the real reason he wanted to keep me hidden.

It's time to switch to a new life. I always have to change places before the humans observe that I don't age. Finding new places to settle is also a problem because vampires cannot come out during the sun. That's not exactly true for me though. Years of reading, researching and experimenting during my castle days, I invented a solution for minimizing the effect of sun on my skin and hide its true color. Still, it's a necessary measure to stay in a place where I don't have to use my "sunscreen" daily. Another problem with places like this is that they have less population which is another disadvantage for the blood feeding vampires because disappearances easily get noticed. Lucky for me, I don't have to drain the entire blood from a human to satisfy my hunger. After taking an adequate amount, I compel the humans to forget all about meeting me. That way, my secret is also maintained and no life is wasted. I can manage to survive on stolen blood bags from the hospitals in difficult times, but nobody likes stale food, isn't it?

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. This sounds like a place I could settle for a few years. Now, I need a new identity. The easiest way is to steal an existing seventeen something girl's identity and live as her for a few years and brainwash the real girl to move to a new city. A few interrogations from the town's folks informed me of a new girl coming to this town tomorrow. What a perfect timing! This is certainly a great start to my stay at Forks. I'm informed that this girl is the daughter of the town's Chief of Police, Charlie Swan who lives alone till now. Well, nobody would suspect his daughter of being a vampire, perfect!

Isabella Swan is arriving from Phoenix so Chief Swan is going to pick her up at the Port Angles airport. I follow. I'm the first one to get to her. She looks a lot like me in appearance if you don't count my marble white skin or blood red eyes. I compel her to tell everything about her life and then I send her off to Washington DC on the next flight. I quickly put on the skin makeup and replace brown contact lenses then walk out of the airport to meet my new father. I find him and introduce myself. He doesn't suspect anything as I modify his memory of his daughter who he's only met a few times. So far, all is looking good for me. We sat in his cruiser and we started for the hour long drive to Forks. Lucky for me, my new dad is not verbose and Isabella takes after him. He tells me about a new Chevy truck he's gotten for me from his old friend, Billy as a homecoming gift. I thank him. He's also registered me for the high school. Looks like a whole new adventure is waiting for me. Isabella is quite a mouthful name, I think. I come up with a short version: Bella. Yes, from now onwards I am Bella Swan and my life begins today.


	2. First Sight

Chapter 1: FIRST SIGHT

My new dad, Charlie and I finally arrived at our house. It was a small, two-bedroom house but I immediately liked it. The surprise, parked on the street in front of the house, was my new truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. Surprisingly, I loved it although I wasn't quite sure it would work for long. Its ancient quality was what drew me to it. At least I wouldn't have to go to school every day in a police car. So much for inconspicuousness. "Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" I said. "I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly. Wow, he gets embarrassed so easily. Its definitely going to be fun living with him.

It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all same from Bella's childhood memories. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack.

One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to be as myself. I thought about the new high school I'll have to join from tomorrow. Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight students. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together. And I've been on this earth since way before them.

I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.

I'll have to try hard not to get noticed. I was counting on my simple appearance but then vampires always attract the attention of humans, like a prey to the predator. I decided that I'll have to act awkward rather than being my perfectly balanced self. I'll have to hide all my powers and mingle among the humans if I wanted a quiet and peaceful life here. Sure, I could manage that. And who knows, tomorrow might be a start of a whole new chapter of my life.

After dinner, it was time to sleep. The problem is, vampires never sleep. As the human dinner was of no use to me, I decided to go out for my own "dinner". After feeding, I altered the memory of the young man who'd almost willingly provided me with his blood. After that, I decided it was safe to stay inside my room, in case Charlie comes to check on me. Even though I can't sleep at night, I like laying on the bed, eyes closed and drifting to my own imaginary world. It's the most peaceful part of my day and also doesn't attract attention. I concentrated on the drizzle and zoned out for the night.

Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me. Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over his wife. Wow, true love did exist! To be honest, I've never been in love in my eternal life and sometimes I wonder if there's such a thing as love.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside. A red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?" "I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Great, at least it'll keep the humans from wondering about my other unusual things. "Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. Oh god, so tiring! "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me. She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. I was already bored. Like I needed explaining for directions. Come on, I'm a vampire! I wanted to shout but I controlled myself.

When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.

I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name — not an encouraging response. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me. These humans never learn. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He was the overly helpful, chess club type. I didn't need mind reading to figure that out.

"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me. Like seriously? What is wrong with these people?

"Where's your next class?" he asked. I unnecessarily had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six." "I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added. I had to smile tentatively. "Thanks." So much for the unwanted company. I wanted to tell him I could rip off his head in less than a second but I couldn't blow off my cover on my very first day.

After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches. Her name was Jessica Stanley. We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. Well, they should be. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room. Wow, can high school get any more annoying?

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention. I knew exactly what they were. They were vampires. Although, a lot younger than me. I had not expected to stumble upon a whole coven of them here. There was something different about these vampires. They had golden eyes. What did that mean? I'd never come across any gold eyed vampire before. Interesting. Looks like I have a mystery to find out. But it'll be helpful if I can keep my cover even from them. They haven't noticed me till now. Looks like my human scented perfume(my own invention) works perfectly fine. Okay, time to find out their names first.

"Who are _they_?" I asked Jessica, the talkative girl. As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer. I had a nagging doubt that he was a mind reader himself. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath. Poor girl, I thought, they can perfectly hear each word you're saying.

"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with a good enough reply. What would a normal person reply! "Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together_ though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. They had to live together, they were so clearly a coven i.e. a family of vampires. I wanted to know more about them. Although I could perfectly hear their conversation. Edward said, "Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan". Emmett chuckled under his breath. Edward spoke again I guess replying to Emmett's thoughts, "Rather unimaginative, actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm rather disappointed." They clearly stayed away from the humans for their protection. I did exactly the opposite. There was a lesser chance of being caught if you learnt to mingle amongst the humans. Maybe with more maturity they'll eventually learn.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…""Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children." "They look a little old for foster children." "They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that." Nice background story, Cullens. Rather imaginative. "That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation. I guess he is trying to read my mind. It's interesting to see him try and fail. I definitely feel grateful for my gift. At least he can't find out my secret the easy way. To irritate him further I ask, "Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" "That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down. I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. Edward was laughing too. I could make out even when his face was turned away.

The next hour was Biology II. I walked with the quiet girl Angela Weber. She was the only one in this school that I'd instantly liked. When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I

was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat. Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. As I walked passed, I came directly in front of the air vent. Edward wasn't impressed by my scent that quickly filled the room. His eyes went black with hunger. Oh God, he needed to feed. And perhaps my human scent was doing too good a job. Poor Edward! He'd have to endure this for a whole hour. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. What an irony! I hid my face behind my hair as I laughed silently at my inside joke.

Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. Now, I was beginning to feel a little guilty about all this. After all, it was all my fault he was suffering so much. I couldn't even change my "human perfume" now even if I wanted to. Edward would then definitely figure out the change. There had to be some way out of this problem.

Finally, the bell rang. Edward leapt out of his seat and was out of the classroom in a flash. Even I was relieved his misery had ended. I had no idea I would meet him again that day. It happened when I went to the office to return my paperwork after the classes. Edward wanted to change from his Biology class but he did not have any luck. At that point, the door opened and the wind blew my scent inside the office room. Edward immediately aware, turned around and glared at me. Then he turned on his heel and disappeared out the door. What an awesome start to high school!


	3. Open Book

Chapter 2: OPEN BOOK OR NOT?

The next day was better… and worse.

It was better because I knew what was to be expected of my day. Almost every boy wanted a piece of my attention. And almost every girl was jealous of me for it. To be frank, I didn't want any part in this high school drama but being human came with its own set of disadvantages. People didn't look at me quite as much as they had yesterday. I sat with a large group of people at lunch who I expect I'll have to get used to. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.

It was worse because I had to act like a human. All those years of playing the part, still I got frustrated hiding my true self in front of the petty humans who were no match for me. Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had to answer wrong because that's what a human was expected to do. It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and you have no idea what it's like holding yourself back. I had to act all awkward and uncomfortable so that I could avoid any sports activity in the future. I even hit a teammate to make sure no one willingly passed me the ball again. And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.

All morning I was looking forward to lunch, expecting his bizarre glares. What made it interesting was that I knew the reason behind those glares. It was entertaining to watch his frustration at not being able to read my mind. Clearly, he hadn't faced this problem before. Somebody should definitely tell him that the world isn't perfect. Poor Edward had completely seemed out of control at my human perfume too. I had even thought about confronting him about his rude behavior to have my fun. But he was a no show. His four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.

I walked to Biology thinking that perhaps he would attend the class. I was wrong. I was relieved that I had the desk to myself, that Edward was absent. I told myself that repeatedly. But I couldn't get rid of the nagging fact that I was the reason he wasn't there. It looked like I was too much to handle for Edward Cullen. I had to admit I was a little disappointed by the fact. He seemed like a nice handsome vampire for a change. Although, the fact that my human acting had made a vampire lose control was hilarious. I also wanted to know more about the mystery behind his eye color. But the answer to my question was absent. The school was finally done and I remember I had a little food shopping to do.

Last night I'd discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. So I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. I know a lot about cooking as my previous human dad happened to be a professional chef. Although I didn't learn much about cooking I knew the basics. And I figured if I took charge of the kitchen, it cause less suspicions on my food habits. Charlie was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. I also found out that he had no food in the house. So I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, and I was on my way to the Thriftway.

The Thriftway was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I did the shopping at my previous home, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly. The supermarket was also a nice place for feeding as it was fairly crowded. Soon I was done with the shopping as well as my lunch.

When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge. I do have to work hard to maintain my human charade. When I was finished with that, I took my book bag upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a pony-tail, and checked my e-mail for the first time. I had three messages. I sighed. Now I'll have to answer to my supposed mom convincingly like her very own daughter. It was a good thing I knew all about the real Isabella at the airport. I managed to write a convincing reply after a few tries. From what I'd learnt from Bella, she wasn't smart enough to notice any difference.

I had decided to read _Wuthering Heights_ — the novel we were currently studying in English — yet again for the fun of it, and that's what I was doing when Charlie came home. I'd lost track of the time, and I hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil. The dinner was ready and we ate mostly in silence. Charlie asked about the school and new friends. I suddenly had the idea of asking him more about the Cullen clan. As the chief of police, he must know all about them. "Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly. "Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man." I was amazed. A vampire doctor? I'd never thought that was even possible. There was so much of mystery with these Cullens. I had to know more. "They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school." Charlie surprised me by looking angry. "People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him — lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature — I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should — camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk." Wow, the Cullens had him wrapped around their fingers. I was specially fascinated about how a vampire had taken on the role of a doctor and hadn't been caught out yet. I backpedaled. "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," I added, trying to be more complimentary. "You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around." Of course, he's vampire after all.

We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing the dishes by hand — no dishwasher — I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my math homework. I could feel a tradition in the making. I had no problem as long as I was left to my own devices. I did prefer to work alone. One of the many things an eternal life had taught me.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way. Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.

My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, and wrote my mom more bogusly cheerful e-mail. I did drive to the library Saturday, but it was so poorly stocked that I didn't bother to get a card; I would have to make a date to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore. Books are the only relief from a vampire's miserable life. I wondered idly what kind of gas mileage the truck got… and shuddered at the thought. It would be better to run than drive that poor truck.

People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I waved back and smiled at everyone. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side. We had a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights_. It was straightforward, very easy. All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here. But yet again, there was another surprise waiting for me at the lunch table. Edward Cullen was back!

The Cullens were at their usual table, enjoying the snow. They stood out from the rest of the school. No other student but me could clearly see the vampirish nature of their activities. I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale, clearly he'd been feeding. "Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare. At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine. He'd seen me stare through Jessica's mind. Looks like the interest was mutual. I pray he's not yet figured out my big vampire secret. I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way. Looks like he's trying to read my mind again. Keep trying. You'll only end up disappointed.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear. Obviously, she has no idea he can perfectly hear this whole conversation. "He doesn't look angry, does he?" I asked like any normal high school girl would. "No," she said, sounding confused by my question. "Should he be?" Tough question, dear. "I don't think he likes me," I said. That's the conclusion anyone would arrive at after being stared at rudely. I put my head down on my arm. "The Cullens don't like anybody… well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." I didn't need her commentary to know that. I had perfect vampire vision. Instead I said, "Stop looking at him." She snickered, but she looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure that she did. For the rest of the lunch hour I very carefully kept my eyes at my own table.

In the Biology classroom, I saw that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook. I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing. "Hello," said a quiet, musical vampire voice. So now Edward Cullen was speaking to me. Clearly, he wanted to know about me since he couldn't read my mind. I was a mystery to him and I clearly understood his curiosity. "My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

I quickly caught his mistake. He'd called me Bella. Everyone'd called me Isabella for the first time. He'd probably heard me correct everyone through their thoughts. He'd slipped in the first conversation. Wow, this is going to be so much fun!

"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered to maintain my human façade.

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh. My stammering had him believe that he'd frightened me.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

He hadn't caught on to his mistake yet. Either he's too slow for a vampire or he's underestimating me for a human.

"No," I persisted. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

He seemed confused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella," I said. "But I think Charlie — I mean my dad — must call me Isabella behind my back — that's what everyone here seems to know me as," I explained hoping he'd finally understand.

"Oh." He let it drop. I could see that his embarrassment had caught up to him at being caught by a mere human.

Mr. Banner started class at that moment. He explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile. He looked gorgeous even for a vampire. Am I starting to develop a crush? No way.

"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering where I'd got lost.

"No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."

I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide for what seemed to be appropriate for a human.

My assessment was confident. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like a vampire's usually is. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly, I was too used to it. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us. What was wrong with me?

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. He'd obviously thought that I'd jerked my hand because of the temperature difference. He'd slipped again. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.

"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. This way, we finished the lab in a few minutes way before everyone else. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table. Being a vampire had its perks.

Which left me with nothing to do but try to not look at him… unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. He was trying to read my mind, unsuccessfully. I knew how that would've felt. Aro was always frustrated that his gift didn't work on me. I was glad for my gift. Atleast, Edward couldn't know I was developing a crush on him.

"Did you get contacts?" I asked wanting to trap him again. I was also curious how their eyes turned golden instead of the usual red.

He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."

"Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes." This time realizing his mistake, Edward remained quiest and looked away.

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked. Funny, how he'd thought I couldn't keep up with Edward.

"Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical. Obviously, he hadn't expected me to be more than an average student. I was finally getting good at my human acting.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes." I thought it was easier to go with that story.

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He turned and walked away mumbling, "So the other kids can get a chance to learn something for themselves."under his breath. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again in an effort to ignore Edward and his handsome face.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. Weather, always a safe topic.

"Not really," I answered honestly. Snow and rain could wash away my "makeup". So, I had to pretend not to like it at all.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question. It was an observation. He'd noticed how I'd jerked my hand away from his cold touch.

"Or the wet." I added. Specially the wet.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused. I understood the sarcasm.

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly. You have no idea I've lived in worse place than this.

He looked fascinated by what I said, maybe I should be more careful with my answers.

"Why did you come here, then?"

His tone was almost accusatory, demanding.

"It's…complicated." Now I had to think of a satisfactory answer.

"I think I can keep up," he pressed. It must be hard to not be able to read someone's mind.

I fed him the real Isabella's story about her mom getting remarried and how I would've felt if it'd happened to me. I moved here so they could enjoy their married life as Phil, my mom's husband moved around a lot.

"That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged after hearing my story.

I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I _have_ heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see." He was very observant.

I looked away. He shouldn't be so observant with me. I would've a hard time maintaining my secret.

"Am I wrong?"

I tried to ignore him.

"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.

"Why does it matter to _you_?" I asked, irritated.

"That's a very good question," he muttered, finally assuming it was rude to make comments on anyone's personal life.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.

"Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read — my mother always calls me her open book." I frowned. This was the truth in fact.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." He was also being truthful.

"You must be a good reader then," I replied. Or a mind reader. I wonder if the other Cullens had some abilities as well.

"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultrawhite teeth.

And with that, the class came to an end.


	4. Phenomenon

Chapter 3: PHENOMENON

The next morning was different. There was no fog anymore. Looking outside my window, I found everything covered in snow. It was a beautiful sight. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid — coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns. I smiled happily looking at the almost clear sky. Atleast there won't be any risk of exposing my "makeup" today.

Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like having my own place, and I found that relieving. There was no pressure of doing any little mistake that could get me caught. I reveled in my aloneness.

After "breakfast", I started thinking about school. Surprisingly, I felt excited. I knew it had to do something about a bronze-haired vampire. I wanted to see him again. And that was very, very stupid.

I should be avoiding him entirely if I wanted to maintain my secrets. Being a vampire, his chances of finding out my secrets were more. Still, something about him made me feel that he could be trusted. After so many centuries, someone had finally managed to gain my interest. But I had to be sure that he could be trusted first. He with his whole family/coven seemed to have their own secrets. Finally, I decided that I wouldn't let my guard down just for a pretty face.

I drove to the school in my ancient truck. Surprisingly, my truck didn't have any problems with all the ice on the road. Still, for the safety of the truck, I drove slowly.

When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck — carefully holding the side for support — to examine my tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up early to put snow chains on my truck. My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise. I was also feeling guilty as I wasn't the one who deserved all this care.

I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard Alice gasp out loud. Suddenly, there was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.

Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them.

Immediately, I started to think about the possible ways I could get out of the situation without raising any suspicions. And then, something unexpected happened which changed my life forever.

The van came at me in high speed. Nobody could see me directly as I was standing between my truck and the van. Without much effort, I was able to stop the van with my right hand. Just then, I felt somebody gasp in surprise beside me. With my attention on the van, I had failed to notice that Edward Cullen had run to my side to save me from what had appeared to be a fatal accident. I was overwhelmed to see him beside me. He'd acted instinctively without even thinking about exposing himself. None of the other vampires had moved from their places, yet Edward was here by my side. His mouth was open from shock, however. I realized I was still holding the van with my hand. However, I decided this wasn't the right time for Edward to know my secret. Looking into his golden eyes, I quickly compelled him to forget all that he'd seen so far replacing it with the memory of himself saving me from the van instead. I also placed his hand on the van instead of mine. The next second, his voice was full of concern as he asked me if I was okay. My manipulation had worked successfully. And now, if I played my victim part convincingly then no harm would be done.

"How in the…" I trailed off, trying to sound like a person just saved from an out of control van. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, his tone serious.

I was amazed by Edward. He'd just saved me from a certain death, atleast this is what he thought, and yet he was trying so hard to convince me that he was just at the right place at the right time. I looked at his concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented by the force of his gold-colored eyes.

And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Edward's hand pushed my shoulder down.

"Just stay put for now."

"But it's cold," I said the only excuse that came to my mind. He chuckled under his breath. There was an edge to the sound. I decided to curb his fun.

"You were over there," I said, and his chuckle stopped short. "You were by your car."

His expression turned hard. "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you." All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene. But I obstinately held on to our argument; it was interesting to see how he would escape from my questions.

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." He unleashed the full, devastating power of his eyes on me, as if trying to make me forget all of it. Sorry Edward, but that power belonged to me.

"No." I set my jaw.

The gold in his eyes blazed. "Please, Bella."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Trust me," he pleaded, his soft voice overwhelming.

I could hear the sirens now. "Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"

"Fine," he snapped, abruptly exasperated.

"Fine," I repeated in the same tone.

It took six EMTs and two teachers — Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp — to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion. I almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front. Apparently, he knew one of the EMTs as his dad worked at the hospital. It was maddening.

To make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could get me safely away.

"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.

"I'm completely fine, Char — Dad," I sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me." I felt bad to see him so aggravated.

And then, the severity of the situation dawned on me. I was being taken to a hospital, the last place a vampire should be visiting and that too being the center of attraction. I couldn't slip or my cover would be blown. I thought about not going to the hospital at all using my power to convince the EMTs. But it would be too risky and would raise suspicion. I couldn't risk getting Edward suspicious. So, with a martyr face I allowed myself to be taken to the hospital.

The hospital was like hell. Imagine smelling your favorite pizza and not being able to eat it. The driver of the van, Tyler Crowley who I remembered from my Government class was badly injured had bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. His continuous apologizing wasn't helping either. My throat was burning as the hospital was filled with fresh blood; it was taking all of my concentration not to lose my control. And just then, another vampire walked into the room.

Dr. Cullen came straight towards me. From his features I could easily see that he was a vampire, the strange thing was that the blood didn't seem to have any effect on him. He seemed completely at ease, as if this is where he belonged. All my life, I'd never even heard of an existence of such a vampire. Maybe, this was his power, super self-control. There were a lot of curious things about these Cullens.

"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably soothing voice, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said, quietly.

He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. Of course, afterall vampires can't break their bones. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Edward. "You know, I was lucky that Edward was standing next to me and pulled me out of the way", I added.

The doctor heard the suspicion in my voice but didn't give any more reaction. He then told me that since my vitals looked good, I could go home but should take the day off. He then moved over to see Tyler. Edward whispered to him, "Thanks, so much." A human would've never heard that although I couldn't understand what was Edward thankful for.

As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Edward's side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched. He was nervous. And hungry.

"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.

I glanced at Dr. Cullen and Tyler.

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed.

He glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me. I was curious to know which role he was going to play. I was betting the villain.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding cold.

I'd been correct in my thoughts. However it wasn't nice to hear him talk to me like that. "You owe me an explanation," I reminded him.

"I saved your life — I don't owe you anything."

I flinched back from the resentment in his voice. I didn't want to be his enemy. "You promised." I pushed on.

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.

I glared defiantly at him."There's nothing wrong with my head."

He glared back. "What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you _think_ happened?" he snapped.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me — Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both — and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all — and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…" I couldn't continue. It was taking all of my strength to lie to him. Somehow, I didn't like to see him resent me for being a curious human.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone was sarcastic. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

I nodded stiffly.

"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice was mocking now.

"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said slowly. I couldn't risk my own secret.

Surprise flitted across his face for half a second. And then, he composed himself, "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I insisted. "I don't like to lie — so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it." I was all for testing his patience.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?", he asked callously.

"Thank you." I waited.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" I could see the struggle in his eyes. He didn't want to lie to me either, but he too was chained by his own secret.

"No."

"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment."

I couldn't let this end on his terms. I had to have the last word. "Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly. I didn't even need him saving me. I wasn't the frail human he'd thought me to be.

He paused, not expecting this question and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable, his mask slipped.

"I don't know," he whispered. This time he was telling me the truth. Afterall, none of the other vampires had run to save me when they were all standing in the same place. Edward had acted completely on instinct, not having the time to think about his actions. He'd risked exposure by trying to save me. This was still a mystery for him too.

And then he turned his back on me and walked away. I just hoped all my questioning would not discourage him to talk to me again. I just didn't want this to be our last meeting. Even though I knew the risks, I had to know him.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Till this chapter, I've followed the Twilight storyline. From the next chapter onwards, the plot is going to be different from the original story. Keep posting reviews to let me know your thoughts. You're also welcome to pitch me your ideas, if I like them I'll incorporate them in the story. Thanks for reading._


	5. Complications

Chapter 4: COMPLICATIONS

Charlie left after ensuring I was resting at home with everything I would need. Even though he didn't say much aloud, he was infact a very caring parent. That left me feeling even more guilty for keeping his own daughter away from him. I had however, ensured that she was attending the best high school in DC. I kept checking on her regularly who she believed was her only living relative.

Since I had been excused from classes for the rest of the day and had no important work to do, I decided to go out for a run to clear my mind. It had started raining. There was no point to put on any makeup or perfume as I wasn't planning to interact with anyone on the way. I wasn't even supposed to be seen outside after the accident this morning. Forks was a small town and the news travelled a lot faster here.

I took cover in the woods, grateful that they were dense enough to hide a running vampire from the human eye. It was exhilarating to be my true vampire self after a long time. I'd always liked running as a vampire. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and I could observe the tiniest detail even while running at a high speed. I was reveling in that moment when I heard some voices. There seemed to be a house in the middle of the woods. Curious about who'd live here, I turned in that direction. I was surprised when I heard Edward's voice among the group. I could recognize his voice anywhere.

In the middle of the woods, was the Cullen Mansion. They had chosen a perfect spot for their house; with no human disturbance. Afterall, home was a place one could be themselves. Their garage was full of fancy cars. This coven had more in common with the humans than vampires. I moved closer, always remaining in the cover of trees. There seemed to be a meeting going on in the dining room.

"I think Emmett is right, Edward. The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's all of us leave or none of us", Dr. Cullen was saying. It was clear that "the girl" being referred to was me. They had obviously gathered to make a decision on me. The secret of the existence of vampires had to be maintained; this was the most absolute law of our world. If I, who they thought to be a human, came to know about this secret because of them, they would be in a lot of serious trouble. The Volturi was very strict about the rules. I had definitely chosen a great time for eavesdropping. Curious, I listened on.

"She won't say anything." Edward was quick to reply. However, Rosalie didn't seem to agree with him. It was clear on her face how angry she was at Edward. "You don't know her mind." Carlisle replied. So, Edward was actually a mind-reader like I'd guessed.

"I know this much. Alice, back me up." Edward said. Alice stared at him wearily. "I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this." She glanced at Rosalie and Jasper, who looked ready to attack any minute.

Rosalie's palm smacked down on the table with a loud bang. "We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you must see that. Even if we decided all to disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind. You know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else! The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically, that would make it Edward's job, but obviously this is beyond him. I'm ready to take care of that girl. You know I'll leave no evidence behind." I could see Rosalie's point. She didn't want their lives to be in danger just because of a human. I barely controlled my laugh. I would love to see her go against me sometime.

"Yes Rosalie, we all know how proficient an assassin you are" Edward snarled. It felt so nice to see him take my side, even though I never really needed his protection. Rosalie was now hissing furiously. They were all looking at Carlisle, waiting for his answer. There was a brief minute of silence while he thought through his answer. "I know you mean well, Rosalie, but…I'd like very much to be our family worth protecting. Rochester was a completely different case. To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risks she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are."

I was very impressed by Carlisle's words. I never knew a vampire could have so much compassion for humans. I had a new sense of respect for him. He was willing to save an innocent girl's life even though it meant putting his coven at risk.

"Jasper" Edward said, moving my attention to him. Jasper looked unmoved from Carlisle's words. He looked at Edward, his face expressionless.

"She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow that." Edward was indeed a gentleman. It felt good to see how much he already cared for me. I just hoped his feelings would remain the same after knowing my secret.

"She benefits from it, then? She should've died today, Edward. I would only set that right."

"I will not allow it."

"I won't let Alice live in danger, even the slightest. You don't understand the way I feel about her."

"I'm not disputing that, Jasper. But I'm telling you now, I won't allow you to hurt Isabella Swan."

They were staring at each other now. I knew I would've jumped in between if they'd started fighting. Thankfully, Alice interrupted them. "Jazz, I'm going to ask you for a favor."

Edward's mouth fell open with an audible gasp, probably from reading Alice's mind. Alice was saying, "I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. She's my friend. At least, she's going to be. I'm going to love her someday, Jazz. I'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be." Could Alice look into the future? Wow, this certainly was an amazing gift.

Jasper evidently loved Alice so much that he couldn't deny her anything. He'd finally let go of his decision to go after killing me. Alice's eyes went blank for a moment. Nobody gave any reaction so I guessed this was how she looked into the future.

"NO!" shouted Edward. He left his chair and had to lean against the table for support. It obviously had something to do with Alice's visions. "I have to leave." He whispered to her. "I don't know if you can anymore." Alice told him.

"No. I don't have to follow that course. I'll leave. I'll change the future." Edward's agony was getting harder for me to bear every second.

"Will somebody please let the rest of us in on the mystery?" Emmett complained.

"Pay attention. Alice sees him falling for a human! How classically Edward!" Rosalie made a gagging sound.

Did I hear that correctly? Was I supposed to be with Edward in the future? But, why was Edward not happy about it? And then, it dawned on me. I must've been a vampire in Alice's visions. Edward had thought that he will have to turn me into a vampire not knowing I already was one. The guilt of taking away my human life from me was what had caused him so much of pain. That made me fall for him even harder.

Edward looked like he wanted to be left alone. He ran outside the house towards the mountains, luckily not towards me. Even I needed time to think about the things I'd heard and seen today. The Cullens had looked more like a family than a coven. Somehow, I felt I could trust them. And knowing about the future had brought its own complications with it.

I was sure of one thing: I was in love with Edward Cullen. But I couldn't put him in danger by getting close to him. The more he knew about me, the more danger he would be in. But, I knew I couldn't even stay away from him. There had to be a way. I just had to find the right solution. A way of getting to know Edward without putting him in danger's path. It was ironic that Edward might just be thinking along the same lines.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Edward and Bella both have their own complications. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see them together. Keep writing reviews. They give me the motivation I need to continue writing. Thanks for reading._


	6. Port Angeles

Chapter 5: PORT ANGELES

The very next day at school, Edward was already seated in the Biology class when I got there, looking straight ahead. I sat down, expecting him to turn toward me. He showed no sign that he realized I was there.

"Hello, Edward," I said pleasantly, to show him I was going to behave myself.

He turned his head a fraction toward me without meeting my gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way.

And that was the last conversation I'd had with him in the last couple of weeks. Perhaps Edward was hoping I'd forget all about the accident if he ignored me for a while. I hadn't expected him to simply ignore me. But then, for all he knew I was a human.

An unexpected thing happened that night. I was laying in my bed thinking about how to deal with my "Edward" issue, when I heard someone outside my window. At first, I wondered who'd want to rob the police chief's house. Then, I realized it could be one of Aro's minions looking for me. So, I pretended to be fast asleep putting my best human impression and I was glad that I did so.

To my surprise, it wasn't any of Aro's trackers but Edward who came through the window.It was so unexpected that I gasped his name in surprise. He hesitated for a moment. But I pretended my best to be asleep and tossed in my bed. Thankfully, he seemed to think that I'd called his name in my sleep.

It seemed the night still held another surprise for me. Edward did not seem to have come just to check on me, he sat down in my chair, planning to stay awhile. He sat in silence, and I could feel his eyes on me which made me really uncomfortable. I spent the night tossing and turning in my bed, careful not to say anything aloud again. I tried to think why Edward would was doing this. The best idea I could come up with was that he was weighing the option Alice had supposedly seen for the future. He couldn't talk to me in school without avoiding my questions about the accident but I couldn't see how sneaking into my room in the middle of the night was helping him deduce anything about me. Or maybe he was just enjoying watching me sleep, afterall vampires didn't sleep but that just seemed a little far-fetched.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the morning came and Edward was gone. There was no sign of the last night's incidence on his face the next day at school.

Meanwhile, I started my own research about the Cullens. They had covered their tracks pretty well, but with my vampire skills and some deep web browsing I got everything I needed. It also helped that Edward used to sit right next to me in Biology so I could snoop around his mind for information about the Cullen clan which gave me the best results.

Carlisle Cullen was the son of an Anglican priest, born in 1640s London, England, during a time of religious upheaval. His father and other pastors hunted creatures such as witches, werewolves, and vampires, often mistaking humans for them. As his father grew older, Carlisle assumed his role. One night, he was attacked by a vampire and left to die on the streets. He survived the transition and became a vampire, the oldest of the Cullen clan.

Edward Anthony Masen was born on June 20, 1901, in Chicago, Illinois, and was frozen in his 17-year-old body while dying of the Spanish influenza, when he was changed into a vampire by Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Esme Platt was born in 1895 in Columbus, Ohio, where she was treated at the age of 16 by Carlisle after breaking her leg when climbing a tree. She married Charles Evenson, but he abused her. After finding out she was pregnant, she ran away and gave birth to a son, who subsequently died a few days later. Grief-stricken by his death, Esme attempted to kill herself by jumping off a cliff. Presumed dead, she was brought to a morgue. Carlisle, who remembered treating her years before, was able to hear her faint heartbeat and transformed her into a vampire. Esme fell in love with and married Carlisle soon after.

Rosalie Hale was born in 1915 in Rochester, New York. A wealthy young man named Royce King II took an interest in her and soon the two became engaged. Carlisle found Rosalie nearly killed by her drunken fiancé and his friends in Rochester, New York, and left in the street to die. Supposedly after smelling all the blood, he took pity on her and transformed her.

Emmet Dale McCarty was 20 and living in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, in 1935 when he was mauled by a bear. The injuries from the attack were severe and he was found by Rosalie, who had been hunting in the area at the time.

Jasper Whitlock was born in Texas and joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the American Civil War. Due to his extremely charismatic personality, he ascended through the ranks quickly. Jasper was turned into a vampire in 1863 when he was 19 years old.

The history of Alice was a little vague. After some digging I found that Mary Alice Brandon was born around 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi, and was committed to an asylum because she had premonitions. Maybe this gave her the ability to see the future when she was transformed.

I had hoped that looking into the history of the Cullens would provide me with some clarity but I was wrong. I was still confused about how to proceed. I wanted to know more about Edward. But he kept pretending like I didn't exist at school yet showing up to my room at night more and more frequently.

It came as a welcome escape for me when Jessica asked me to accompany her and Angela to Port Angeles that weekend. There was a spring dance at the school and the girls needed to go shopping. I had successfully avoided the dance altogether by making an excuse about being out of town that day.

Usually, I loved shopping just like any other girl, be it a vampire or a human. But, the mundane shopping stores of Port Angeles could not grab any of my attention. I politely agreed to all of Jessica and Angela's choices as I was expected to. I do admit I would never have worn the dress Jessica had selected ever myself.

After spending a couple of hours with them, I took my leave to visit a bookstore. They both were cautious at first as it was soon getting dark but I assured them I would take utmost care. Afterall, I was a vampire, I could've easily navigated a bookstore on my own.

With a little help from google, I tracked down all the bookstores in the area. I even got some interesting old books to read for my free time. After I exited the last bookstore, I realized I had lost track of time. I called Jessica to find out they were headed to a diner so I told them I would meet her there.

I turned into a narrow street and heard some drunken men talking loudly. I immediately realized I'd made a wrong turn. But it was too late to go back as they'd already spotted me. The main road was visible from my spot so my initial plan of running away at my vampire speed was ruined. They'd spotted me and were now moving towards me calling me names and some unsettling things. I tried hard to control my anger and put up a calm face. I waited for them to make the first move. They wouldn't know what'd hit them. Those vile creatures belonged more in the afterlife than with the living. Just when one of them moved towards me intending to attack me, a silver Volvo came speeding through the street exactly in front of me.

Edward looked furious as he opened the passenger door and commanded, "Get in!"

I had not seen Edward so angry before not even when he was late for his hunting schedule. His grip on the steering wheel was so tight I was afraid he might rip them off. His expression was murderously angry till the car was out of town.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice tight, controlled.

"Yes?" My voice was rough. I tried to clear my throat quietly.

"Are you all right?" He still didn't look at me, but the fury was plain on his face.

"Yes," I croaked softly.

"Distract me, please," he ordered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He exhaled sharply.

"Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down," he clarified, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Um." I wracked my brain for something trivial. "I know you're a vampire!" I blurted out.

I know this wasn't something unimportant like Edward had asked me to say. I just thought this would distract him enough to forget about his bloodlust/anger that he was currently feeling. I couldn't watch him struggle with himself, it pained me.

As expected Edward was shocked. His foot automatically stomped the break and the Volvo came to a sudden stop right in the middle of the road. He took a second to process what I had said, debating with himself whether he'd heard me correctly or not. Then he finally turned to me, "What did you just say?" incredulously.

I repeated in a calm voice. "I know you are a vampire, Edward."

His face went blank with shock for a millisecond but he composed himself quickly. No human could've spotted that change. "There's no such thing as a vampire, Bella. You've been reading too much of fiction these days." He tried to make it sound normal.

"Its okay if you don't want to talk about it. It was you who told me to distract you." I laughed. "Anyway, that wasn't the best way to tell you. Sorry." I added.

He stared at me for a moment and I stared right back at him conveying I was indeed serious.

"Its late and Jessica and Angela will be worried." I said, breaking the silence.

"Of course. I'll drive you there." Edward finally came out of his trance and started driving.

Nobody said anything till he parked his Volvo in the parking lot of La Bella Italia, the restaurant Jessica and Angela were just coming out of. I needn't ask how he knew where to find them.

Leaving Edward in the car, I went up to them. I could see relief in Angela's face as she saw me coming.

"Where were you this whole time, Bella?" Jessica enquired. "Um, I got lost. And then I ran into Edward", keeping it simple. She raised her eyebrow as he stepped out of his car. I knew Jessica had a thing for him.

"Do you mind if I join you?", Edward asked politely like the gentleman he was. "Of course", Jessica replied instantly.

"Sorry Bella, we already ate." Angela said apologetically. "No problem, I'm not hungry" I replied truthfully. I couldn't be hungry for human food anyways.

"You should eat something." Edward said to me in a low voice. Then looking at Jessica and Angela, he said," I'll drive her home. You don't need to wait for us to finish."

Jessica and Angela then took off saying goodbye, leaving me alone with Edward and our awkward unfinished conversation.

"I'm not really hungry." I told him. "But we do need a place to talk."

Edward just stared at me, intrigued. So, I took his hand and ushered him into the restaurant.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Sorry about the late update guys. I was really busy with my exams. I promise to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for the support._


	7. Confessions

Chapter 6: CONFESSIONS

I'd never really planned about how I was going to tell Edward all about myself. This was the first time ever I'd decided to open up to someone. I don't know why, but as the last few weeks had passed, the feeling that Edward was my mate had grown inside my head exponentially. I felt like there was an invisible thread between us pulling us together, growing stronger day by day. So, instead of going crazy in confusion over any other consequences, I decided to tell him right away. I have been alone for way too long.

While my head was occupied with thoughts about how to confront Edward, I'd failed to realize that I still held his hand. Edward was looking at my hand with a raised eyebrow. Of course, our hands were at the same temperature!

"Like I said, we need to talk", I told him gesturing towards the table in a private booth.

As soon as we took our seats, a waitress came inside to ask for our orders. I suspected she had seen Edward enter and was just waiting for him to take a seat.

"We'll start with two sodas." Edward said with his eyes on me as I gave a nod in approval of his choice. She was a little disappointed but went away soon after giving me a curt glance.

"So, I guess you have some questions." I asked Edward quietly, once I was sure we couldn't be overheard.

"Quite a few. But first, what exactly are you, Bella?" Edward burst out. I could feel he'd been holding on to that question since I'd touched his skin.

"I'm a vampire too. That's why we are at the same temperature." I shrugged. I wondered if I should tell him that my real name wasn't even Bella. I guess he'll have to wait for that.

"But you are..um so similar to a human." He asked. I could tell he was referring to my human perfume which made him almost loose control.

"That's just a human perfume I use. To blend in." I shrugged.

"And why can't I read your mind? There has been no exception to my talent before." He said as soon as I had finished.

"Maybe because I have a talent of my own. Mind compulsion that is. I don't think any mind influencing talents work on me. I have a theory that they cancel each other out." I answered.

He had a thoughtful look on his face. "So, both the times I saved you, you were in no danger all together?" he said after a minute.

"No. And that brings me to my question. Why did you save me, Edward? Why did you risk your identity to save a mere human?" I asked in a low voice. I'd been meaning to ask him this question since a long while. He'd even taken my side against his family.

This question took him by surprise. After a few seconds of pondering, he said, "I don't know why. I just feel very protective of you." He then looked at me apprehensively.

"And is that the reason you sneak into my bedroom at night? Not that I'm complaining." I asked flushed. If vampires could blush, I would've had a tomato red face by now.

I looked up to see Edward was thinking how to respond. And just then, the waitress arrived with our sodas.

She put my food tray on the table. I could see her phone number written on the tissue she tried to sneak under Edward's tray. But Edward simply took his bottle from the tray, putting it in mine, and said, "One tray is enough for both of us." Her face fell instantly. I could almost hear her cursing me inside her head. I couldn't help but smile at that even though I was holding my breath for his answer to my question.

After the waitress went, Edward took a moment and then picked up a bottle, "Soda?", he asked smirking.

I frowned. He had chosen this very moment to get cheeky with me. "Edward, I asked you something." I said.

"Really? I don't remember anything after that pretty girl walked in here." He said grinning.

He was clearly trying to annoy me. "This is really important for me, Edward." I said in a serious tone.

"Why, Bella?" Edward looked straight into my eyes. He was no longer in a joking mood. He wanted to know my answer before answering himself.

"Because I've never felt drawn to anyone like this before. And its getting stronger day after day. I've always been okay with my pretend human lives before. But after meeting you, something has changed. I want to know you, because I think somehow we're meant to be together.." I blurted out in a single breath.

"I couldn't have put it better than that. I feel just the same way. I feel comfortable in your presence. But before today, I thought you were a human, so I kept my distance. And that explains the sneaking." Edward said softly.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"I think you should meet my family." Edward said.

"Don't you think its too soon?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"So there is a sense of humor in there somewhere." He teased back.

"Hey, I was being all serious because I've never had to deal with this stuff before. Otherwise I'm a fun person to hang out with." I replied with a little bit of attitude.

"Fun? Says who?" he gave a little laugh.

"My friends. You will too. Once you get to know me." I replied proudly.

"I already know that you are. You keep surprising me everytime." His voice was deep and sincere this time.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I winked.

Edward left a big tip when we left. Either because he was happy or because he felt bad for the waitress. I opted to think it was the former reason.

"Hey, can I drive?" I asked once we were in the parking area.

"Here. Anything you want." He said tossing me the keys.

I happily sat down in the driver's seat. It had been a while since I'd enjoyed a good car ride. I've always liked fast cars but I have never gotten enough chance to drive like I wanted because of my cover. Once we were out of the city, I put my foot on the accelerator.

"Are you even planning to stay in the country?" Edward joked.

"That is a nice suggestion, Edward. May be some other day. But I'm really having a great time today." I said happily.

Edward was simply watching me have a good time. Happy to see me happy. I'd never had that with anyone till now.

Forks came too quickly and I had to slow my speed, I didn't want to be taken to the chief's station. Charlie didn't deserve that.

"I'll need some time until I can sneak out of the house to meet your family." I said as I pulled over in front of my house.

"No problem. I'll be upstairs." Edward gave me a lopsided smile. He had meant my bedroom. I rolled my eyes at that.

After letting Charlie know that I'd made it back safe and sound, I headed up to my bedroom, leaving him to watch his game.

I found Edward lounging comfortably on my bed when I switched on my room's lights. "Breaking into the chief's house, you could be locked up you know." I said in a low voice.

"And here I was under the impression that I would be welcome here." He made a mock hurt face.

"Well, then make yourselves comfortable. I'll just get ready." I said moving towards the bathroom.

In the next second, Edward was in front of the door. "If you need any help, just know that I'm right here."he winked.

"I won't forget. Now get out of my way or I'll make you." I threatened as he moved back to my bed.

I quickly showered and changed to get rid of my perfume. Using my vampire speed, it didn't take me too long. Edward was very much relieved that my perfume was gone.

I stood in front of the mirror, thinking about meeting Edward's family. The conversation I had with Edward had made me feel a lot better. At least now I knew that my feelings were reciprocated. But meeting the family was a whole new thing. What if they don't like me? What if they don't approve of me and Edward?

"They'll love you, don't worry." Edward said in my ears. He seemed to know everything I was thinking even though he couldn't read my mind.

"And what if they don't?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Then we'll do what humans do."He suggested.

"Which is?"

"Run away." He said with a smile. He wasn't joking. He was ready to leave his family to stay with me. I was touched.

We climbed out our window, after switching off my bedroom lights. Charlie never came to check on me, so he wouldn't know I was gone.

I let Edward drive me to the Cullen Mansion. Lights glowed all over the glass windows, and the house was full of activity. Afterall, it was a vampires' house and vampires never sleep.

Dr. Cullen, whom I'd met earlier at the hospital came to greet us at the front door, with the rest of the family behind him. The family already knew that we were coming. Alice had probably seen to that.

And then, as soon as Carlisle's eyes went over my face, he gasped, "Ariana!" and Edward's eyes were immediately on me, shocked.

"Even at the hospital, I thought I knew you looked familiar, but you couldn't have been her since I believed you to be a human. But now, I'm sure. You are Ariana Volturi." Carlisle explained.

And I just looked at the staring frozen faces of the vampires surrounding me, lost for words.

 _Author's Note:_

 _So, how did it go? I'll be waiting for some reviews before I write the next chapter._


	8. The Cullens

Chapter 7: THE CULLENS

"I'm sorry, I should've asked you to come in first." Carlisle was saying apologetically as he motioned for me to come inside the house. "Maybe the shock washed away my manners." He muttered to himself, although everyone present heard him perfectly.

I didn't feel my legs as I moved myself inside the very same room the Cullens had their discussions about me. It was ironic that the last time the problem was my humanity while this time it was my vampirism.

Meanwhile, the others except Edward had no idea about our conversation. Edward was concentrating hard on Carlisle's mind and it looked like they were having a one way conversation.

Finally, Alice spoke up. "Hold on, you're a Volturi? But there are only three of them: Aro, Caius and Marcus." There was a clear confusion on her face, same as Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Esme.

"Yes, the three brothers. Very few people know that the original family had a sister too. In my time with the Volturi, she was mentioned just once and that too in private." Carlisle explained.

"Once Carlisle had stumbled upon a beautiful portrait of a girl while he was wandering in the restricted tower of Volterra castle with Aro. Carlisle had asked him about the painting and Aro had said that it was the portrait of his sister, Ariana. And that she was dead." Edward completed in a hard voice.

That explained why Carlisle knew about me. As surprising as it was, he was my brother's friend. My own brother had said that I was dead. I didn't know how to react to that. My brothers were the only family I had for centuries. My body stiffed automatically as I registered that coming here was a mistake. If Carlisle was Aro's friend, I needed to get out of here before he could tell him about me.

"Your friend was right. Ariana is dead. I am Bella." I hissed at Carlisle.

In the next second, Jasper and Emmet were in front of him, taking their protective stances. My mind started thinking about battle strategies itself. There was no way I could take down all these vampires at a time. I hadn't even tried my mind manipulation on so many people at a time before so I couldn't be sure it would work. There was only one way left. I'll just have to run.

"Don't worry, guys. Bella is going to be a part of our family. And we are going to be best of friends." Alice chirped looking at Jasper and Emmet. Looking at the present scenario, I couldn't see how that could happen. But then again, I wasn't the one with the vision.

"Okay, Bella. You misunderstood me. I'm not a supporter of the Volturi. I simply respect them as they are the leaders of our community. And I promise I'll not judge you before I hear your side of the story. So, please take a seat and quench my curiosity." Carlisle said politely.

I still hadn't moved from my place. Esme, then came to my side and put her hands around my shoulders. "I can feel that you have been through a tough time. But you could at least give us a chance." She said softly. The sympathy on her face was what moved me. I couldn't believe that a vampire was capable of such tenderness. Esme took my arm and sat me on the couch.

"I guess, I owe you an explanation. Dr. Cullen, you are right. I am the girl from the portrait, sister of Aro, Caius and Marcus." I sighed.

"But why did Aro say that you were dead?" Rosalie had spoken for the first time since I had arrived.

"Probably because I chose not to stay his prisoner. My brothers had put me inside a tower of the castle. Although I could have all the material things I could ask for, I wasn't allowed to step out of the tower. Barely anyone even knew about my existence. When I confronted Aro, he told me that it was for my own protection. When I insisted I didn't need any protection, he said that even if he told me the reason I wouldn't understand. After that, guards were placed in the tower. Centuries I spent in the tower, while the world outside continued to develop and move forward. And I could just read about them. At last, I found a chance when my brothers went away for a trial and I escaped. And I have never stopped since then. But this time when I met Edward, I couldn't help staying away from him." I explained. I could feel Esme's hand squeeze my shoulders gently. Rosalie gave me a sympathetic smile.

Then, I looked at Edward. He was looking down at his feet. I couldn't read his expression and it did not make me feel good.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Maybe I should've told you everything before. But I'm trying so hard to put that life behind me that I forgot about my past myself." I said hoping he would see my sincerity.

"You don't have to say sorry for your past, Bella. I'm not blaming you for any of that. There are things in everyone's past that they don't want to talk about. This is just a lot to take in." Edward spoke taking my hand as he came to my other side of the couch.

"Thank you for understanding." I said looking into his eyes and placing my other hand on his.

"Um, Jasper here has a query. It would be better if you answer it." Edward said looking at Jasper who looked gratefully at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He can't feel your emotions." Edward answered.

"I have a gift, Bella. I can feel and manipulate the emotions of those around me. There hasn't been any exception to my gift. Yet I can't get anything from you. Its like you don't have any emotions." Jasper explained.

"That's because she is special." Edward said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. Then, I turned to Jasper, "My gift is mind manipulation. And I think that's why no mind influencing powers work on me. And that's why none of Aro's spies have been successful in catching me." That last line wiped away Edward's grin.

"Wow, a millennia old vampire, with a mind Edward can't read! You've got to be on my side of the baseball team, Bella." Emmet said in a booming voice.

"And I would like to see you play chess with him, Bella." Jasper joined in.

"C'mon guys, don't start stealing her from Edward yet." Alice said giving me a wink.

"How does your power work, Bella?" Rosalie asked me cautiously. She had been thinking quietly for the last few minutes.

"I can manipulate a person's memories and also compel him to do what I want him to do." I answered.

"That's quite a talent, Bella." Carlisle said, appraisingly.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." I replied.

"Oh please, call me Carlisle. You are now part of Edward's life. And that makes you part of the family." Carlisle said warmly.

"But that would mean going against the Volturi. Would you take that risk?" I asked.

"We stand by our family. No matter what. Besides, as Aro had said, Ariana is already dead." Carlisle answered.

There was a murmur of approval from everyone else at this. It was nice being accepted for who I was somewhere, for a change. I didn't want to put the Cullens at risk but it a necessary evil if I wanted to be with Edward. And they all seemed like nice people. It was rare to find a close knitted almost-family of vampires. The vampire covens were usually based on comfortability rather than emotional bondings.

"Come, I'll show you around the house." Edward said after I had answered everyone's questions about how I had masked myself from detection from humans as well as the Volturi. The rest of the Cullens were now scattered around the house, attending to their own business.

I glanced around the house, taking in the specifics for the first time. It had to be atleast a hundred years old. The ground floor was modified to be a big hall breaking down the wall of the rooms. There was a giant piano which was probably the center of attraction here.

"Nice piano." I remarked.

"Yeah. Music is my favorite hobby." Edward said passionately.

"Play something?" I asked.

"Some other time. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

Then, he took me up the giant staircase. The long hall at the top of the stairs was paneled with a honey-colored wood, the same as the floorboards.

"Rosalie and Emmett's room… Carlisle's office… Alice's room…" He gestured as he led me past the doors.

He came to a stop at the end of the hall.

"Is that your room?" I asked.

He nodded as he opened the door for me.

His room faced south, with a wall-sized window like the great room below. The whole back side of the house was of glass. His view looked down on the winding Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range.

The western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CDs. His room was better stocked than a music store. In the corner was a sophisticated-looking sound system. There was no bed, only a wide and inviting black leather sofa. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet, and the walls were hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade.

"Good acoustics?" I guessed.

He chuckled and nodded.

He picked up a remote and turned the stereo on. It was quiet, but the soft jazz number sounded like the band was in the room with us. I went to look at his mind-boggling music collection.

"How do you have these organized?" I asked, unable to find any rhyme or reason to the titles.

He wasn't paying attention.

"Ummm, by year, and then by personal preference within that frame," he said absently.

Then, suddenly I felt him behind me. "Would you dance with me?" he whispered in my ear.

Without waiting for my reply, he turned me into his arms the next second. We danced quietly to the music.

"So, its official. Now that you've met my family. But I'll ask anyway. Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" Edward's voice was sincere.

"Of course." I replied with the same sincerity.

"I have to tell you, I am relieved. This was your last chance to refuse. You are not getting another one." Edward teased as he pulled me in a swift turn.

"Does the fact that I am so many centuries older than you, affect our relationship?" I was curious.

"Nope. Anyway you don't look that old. In fact, I feel I am older than you in a way."

"And hows that?"

"You have always embraced the changing ages of the humans. You now seem to be living in the 21st century, while I'm still trapped in the 80's."

"You'll come around." I said and we kept dancing as the song changed.

"So, did they like me?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella. They loved you."

"I'm not sure about Rosalie though."

"Hearing about your power gave Rosalie an idea. She had concerns about you before as she thought you were a human. She has accepted you as a part of our family, just like everyone else. She was preoccupied with her own musings today about which you need not worry." Edward explained. He didn't tell me about Rosalie's problem but maybe that was hers to tell, anyway.

"Why the name Bella, though? I can see that you don't like your original name because it reminds you of the past. But you could have picked any other name." Edward asked. I could tell that he had been waiting a while to ask me this.

"When I took this name, I didn't know that I was going to meet the love of my life. All other names have their own lives, their own stories. This name gave me the meaning of my life. I knew that the first time you called me by this name. I like the way you say it." I answered, honestly.

"Bella." He whispered, pulling me close.

After everything that had happened today, the day was finally coming to an end. And I couldn't be any more happy than I was, dancing slowly in Edward's arms.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Now that everything is out in the open, Edward and Bella are now officially in a relationship. As suggested by Bipolarfaerie, I have kept the name Bella, it was supposed to be Bella anyway. ;)_

 _Keep writing reviews, I love reading them._


	9. Balancing

Chapter 8: BALANCING

My life was perfect. I had finally found love in Edward, long after I'd given hope that I would have a normal life much less a relationship. The Cullens had accepted me with all my past baggage and I couldn't be more thankful to them for that. Even high school became something to look forward to. I was enjoying my life, everyday of it.

A week had passed since that fateful night my secret became known to the Cullens. I could tell that most of them were still trying to get their heads around the fact that I belonged to the royal family of vampires. Given that I spent much of my time at the Cullens now, I was starting to develop special bonds not only with Edward, but with all the members of the Cullen family. A week wasn't a long time, especially for us vampires, but I thought we were progressing at a good pace.

After spending the night at the Cullen Mansion, I quietly slipped into my bed before morning just like the last six mornings. I felt a tinge of guilt for sneaking away from Charlie, but the Mansion was a better place to spend my night. Because only vampires lived there, nobody slept at night and we all were free to do whatever we liked.

After checking on me once, Charlie took off for the station. As the police chief, he rarely had any free time. And I never objected.

As soon as I heard Charlie's car leave the driveway, the curtains of my window announced the entry of my boyfriend.

"Good morning, love! Had a nice night?" Edward asked in his most innocent voice.

"I wouldn't call it nice, since I spent it with you. At your place." I answered pointedly, getting up from my bed.

"It wasn't exactly like you put it. But I like the sound of us spending the night together." He said in his silky voice, pulling me back to my bed. "Just us. Not my whole family within the earshot." He whispered in my ears.

His words took me by surprise. We had been inseparable this entire week, but either at the school or at the Cullen Mansion, never this private. I felt a sudden tug of emotion. My vampire heart raced, showing me that it was capable of love despite being dead.

"I would like that too." I whispered shyly against his neck.

In the next instant, Edward carefully lifted my chin, looked me in the eyes and said solemnly, "I love you, Bella. With all my heart."

"I know. And I love you too, Edward Cullen."

I then closed the space between us and my lips found his. Edward responded with equal passion. The touch of his perfectly smooth lips found a new hunger in me that I had never experienced before. His hands were wandering around my waist, while my arms were wrapped around his neck. My tongue started exploring the curves of his mouth and I felt my body melting away everywhere his fluid hands were wandering. As vampires, we didn't need to pause for any breath. I didn't know how much time our first kiss lasted but it sure as hell was an epic first for me.

"Wow!" we both exclaimed at the same time after we broke apart, taking in a breath.

My hair and nightgown both were in a complete mess. I started straightening them out avoiding Edward's gaze. It took all my effort to resist myself from grabbing Edward and continue kissing him from where we'd left off.

"I can see why Alice-Jasper and Rosalie-Emmett stay so glued to each other." Edward said, more to himself. "We vampires have strong urges for hunger, love. Its nothing to be conscious of. Its taking all of my strength to not kiss you again." He explained.

It was good to know that Edward was feeling just the same. I could hear that in his much increased heartbeats. It seemed, there were so many more facets to being a vampire. Today, I experienced something I had never felt before.

"Perhaps, we should take it slowly." I suggested, although I wasn't sure I was capable of slow.

"Of course. Besides, I was raised to treat women with respect before marriage. But you seem to take away all my determination. Bella, I think I'm getting addicted to you. You are like my brand of heroin."

I rolled my eyes at his conclusion. Inside, I was happy. Every compliment from Edward, however crazy that be, was special to me. Besides, I just had the first kiss of my life. I had to bite my lip to refrain from dwelling on the memory.

"Now, before I lose my resolve, I'll give you some time and space to get ready for school." Edward announced.

"Okay, see you at school." I said as he vanished through my window.

I didn't need much time to get ready, being a vampire I could do that in seconds. I appreciated that Edward just wanted to give me some space.

My mind kept getting back to those moments and I longed to see Edward again, even though he'd gone few minutes earlier.

I took a long bath and made some lunch for Charlie. Somehow, I managed to stay at home till it was time for school.

I was just going to start my old truck, when a red Porsche stopped in front of my house. Alice stepped out and waved at me.

"Bella, do you want to ride with us today?" she chirped.

I stepped out of my truck and stood before the car, admiring it for a moment.

"Just got it delivered." Rosalie answered from the driver's seat. "I knew you would appreciate it." She said happily, giving Alice a disapproving look. Rosalie was a big fan of sports cars and despite looking like a supermodel, was a really good mechanic. Alice, however didn't share our love for the fast cars. She moved to the back, making the passenger seat available for me.

"Thanks Alice." I said giving her a grateful look. "And Rosalie, this car looks superb. I can't wait to find out how it runs." I said enthusiastically.

Rosalie started the engine and the car sped smoothly to the school. I realized I'd forgetten about the boys.

"Where are the boys this morning?" I couldn't help asking.

"Since Rosalie's car got delivered before its due delivery date, we decided to ditch the boys and have a quiet girls' ride. They'll come in Edward's Volvo." Alice answered. I could understand why Alice was eager to get away from the boys, more from their 'car talk'.

"Besides, they would've found a fault with this car too. At least, I can enjoy driving it till they deem it imperfect with their illogical tests." Rosalie said. She really took her cars seriously.

"Hey, I'm just happy I got a ride in a brand new car." I said happily.

"You know, I like this girls only idea. How about we plan something together, like shopping?" Alice asked hopefully. Like Rosalie's obsession with cars, Alice was obsessed with shopping.

"Nice try, Al." Rosalie laughed.

"C'mon gals, it'll be fun! Bella, you can't say no. You went shopping with Jessica and Angela last weekend." Alice begged.

I knew I was in a spot. I couldn't say no to Alice. Not when she brought up my shopping trip last week.

"Okay, okay. But I don't want to have to go to Port Angeles again." I answered.

"Trust me, Bella. Alice knows where to shop." Rosalie said giving Alice a wink.

"Don't worry Rose; Bella will realize that after this weekend. So, it is settled then, we are going shopping this weekend. No guys and their discouraging complains." Alice announced.

We reached the school a little early. It was a good thing that not many students were in the parking lot. The shiny red Porsche still got all of the attention from the bystanders.

"So much for blending in!" Alice chuckled quietly.

"We are never going to blend in. We can't lose our personality trying to do so." Rosalie said, suddenly turning serious.

"At least, they are all looking at the car. Not us." I said, trying to ease the tension. Alice gave me an approving look.

Leaving the car to its admirers, which were increasing by the moment, we moved towards the school building.

We all had separate classes so we broke apart after the bell rang. Before leaving, Alice whispered in my ear, "Enjoy the Biology class today." She gave me a wink before sliding away towards her class.

Biology was the first class I had today. I realized that I'll be seeing Edward in the Biology class after our morning meeting. The new car and the unexpected girls' time had taken my mind off of him. I was suddenly more grateful to have friends like Rosalie and Alice in my life. I realized that aside from romantic relationships, friendships form a vital part of our fundamental nature. And we have to find the right balance for both in our lives.

 _Author's Note:_

 _So, how did it go? Keep telling me in your reviews._


	10. Invitations

Chapter 9: INVITATIONS

The rest of the school didn't know about Edward and my relationship yet. Edward had insisted we would wait to break the news till I felt comfortable. At the time, I had felt relieved. Right now, with so much going on in my head, I chose not to deal with that question for the time being. Jessica was already pestering me with her silly questions about the last weekend. Although, she did suspect that something was going on between Edward and me and was happy that her track with Mike was cleared.

Still puzzling about Alice's prophecy on Biology class, I entered the classroom to sit at our usual place.

"Hey Bella, bit preoccupied today, eh?" Mike Newton lost no time taking his chance to grab Edward's chair.

Looks like my face betrayed me again. I'll have to be more careful if I wanted to maintain my human charade. Funny enough, I am the only one whose mind Edward can't read. Another funny thing, how quickly my mind sprang to Edward again.

"Nope, I was just thinking about the English assignment." I replied, putting on my innocent face.

"It isn't due today, is it?" Mike was suddenly concerned.

"No, relax Mike. Next Wednesday."

"Bella, you need to relax more. Hang out with fun people of the school, not the spooky ones." Mike was now eyeing Edward who had just entered.

Wow, I thought. He could be easily mistaken for a supermodel even when he was walking.

"Newton, you are in my place." Edward's voice was indifferent. But I could sense some resentment in the way he clutched his books.

"I was just inviting Bella to the beach, Cullen. You have to come, Bella. The whole gang will be there. No excuses." Mike was now leaning towards me at our table.

"Um, okay." I said. Anything to escape Mike's insistence in front of Edward. Mike didn't know yet but he was putting himself into a lot of trouble, I thought looking at the now glaring Edward.

"See ya then, this weekend!" Mike waved.

Mr. Banner backed into the room then — what superb timing the man had — pulling a tall metal frame on wheels that held a heavy-looking, outdated TV and VCR. A movie day — the lift in the class atmosphere was almost tangible.

"You shouldn't have said yes to Newton." Edward muttered, sitting down next to me.

"C'mon Edward, he may be annoying but he's my friend. Its not like I said yes for the prom." I whispered so fast that only he could hear.

"Well, now he's going to think you'll say yes to that too. In fact, he's gloating about it right now. But that wasn't the reason you should've refused."

"Then?"

"This weekend you have a plan to go shopping with the girls, Bella. I can almost hear Alice thinking about the trip from here."

"Oh no." I sighed. How could I forget that so soon!

Now, I felt guilty. I had been so foolishly preoccupied with concern for Mike from Edward's wrath that I made a big mistake. I hung my face in shame.

"Its okay, Bella. You are not in so much of trouble." Edward whispered to me.

"How can you say that? I have jeopardized all my friendships in one go."

"Nothing has gone wrong yet. You can still keep your promises, if you show up for both the occasions."

"But how?"

"You are a vampire, love. If you try, you can manage anything. And don't worry, I won't let Mike keep you for long." He was smiling now.

I thought about Edward's idea. I could schedule around both the events. Or maybe, I could make up some excuse for not going to the beach. It'll just have to be convincing. It wasn't such a big trouble, especially with my powers.

"You're right, this isn't a big problem. I don't know why I panicked so much."

"Bella, we are vampires. Its in our nature to feel strongly about everything. Our emotions are always on the high. Stress is one of them. You will get used to them, once you settle in this life."

Thirst, I had managed to control. Feelings were still my weakness. Perhaps, I never had anything to feel about before. A life, filled with people who care about you.

"You always have the solutions to all my problems. You are my hero. I could kiss you right now." Perhaps I should've stopped at the hero part.

As if in agreement, Mr. Banner turned off the lights.

"Be careful what you wish for." I could almost hear the smirk in Edward's voice.

I was suddenly reminded of Alice's words. This was a great opportunity. And, as Edward had said, I could do anything if I tried. We had the perfect place. The last row was empty except for us.

I had never tried my mind manipulation on so many people at the same time, but I decided to give it a try. I could feel my power rushing within my mind, as I was both happy and content. I concentrated hard to include everyone within my power's radius. One row at a time, the invisible radius started increasing till it reached Mr. Banner in his chair at the front. I compelled everyone to watch the movie with their full attention and not turn back till the movie got over. I felt every mind's compliance and knew that my power had worked.

All this took just a few moments. The opening credits of the movie had just started. But I had no interest in the movie. I was thrilled by my new progress.

Meanwhile Edward, oblivious of the whole thing, was looking at the screen.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me.

"Hey.." He started, thankfully still in a whisper.

I closed his mouth with mine to give him a quick kiss, leaving him startled.

"So, that's what surprise looks on you." I laughed in a low voice.

"And you are a constant surprise for me, Bella. But this was risky. Yet I won't deny, I liked the thrill of it."

"There's no risk here, Edward. I have compelled them to focus on the movie, nobody is turning back before the movie is over." I couldn't help smiling roguishly.

"What? Everyone?"

"Yep, even Mr. Banner."

"So, that's why there was absolute silence for some seconds. And I thought it was because everyone was concentrating on the movie. This is pretty impressive, Bella. You managed to influence so many people at the same time. And if my theory is right, you can shield minds other than yourselves too." His voice was filled with incredulity.

"Well, we can try all that some other time. Right now, I don't want to hear any more serious talks. I want to have my own movie here." I pouted.

He joined our chairs carefully, without making a sound and I snuggled into his shoulders.

"You know, this looks like a date." He observed.

"And that reminds me, we still haven't been to a date yet."

"Do you want to?"

"Of course, I want to."

"I thought you only went out with Mike."

I punched him hard in his chest.

"Ow, Bella. Keep your hands in check." He groaned. He seemed to forget easily that I was hundreds of years older than him, and hence stronger.

"Then stop complaining and take me on a real date."

"Actually, I was planning for our first date. I won't tell you the specifics but I still need a few days to make it more special."

"Oh." And suddenly, I was speechless.

"What happened? Is that too late?"

"No, its not that. I was just wondering what I did to deserve someone like you."

"C'mon Bella, don't go serious on me. You're the one who made the 'no-serious' rule."

He took my hands and intertwined our fingers, and kissed my forehead. Looking down at me, in the dim lights of the movie, he simply said, "Perfect."

The hour ended too soon. We never even knew the subject of the movie. We were quick enough to straighten ourselves up as Mr. Banner flicked the lights back on.

As everyone prepared to leave for the next class, I offered Edward my hand, "Shall we?"

He looked at me for a moment. I was afraid he might refuse. But he took my hand, "Always."

We walked out to the next class, holding hands, under the curious eyes of our classmates.

I knew that till the lunch break, the whole school will know about Edward and me. But, I didn't care. People are always going to talk and question your choices; it's up to you to decide what you want in your life. And of one thing I was sure, I wanted Edward in my life.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thank you for your reviews. If you have any other ideas for Edward and Bella, please feel free to share. And also, keep letting me know how you felt in the reviews._


End file.
